scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Arial Myth
Sup! I'm Arial, or Arial Myth Homestuckian, to use my full SAMB name. I joined as mermaidfairy2030 around 2014, and mostly lurked, my first official post being November 7th, 2015. I think I might have had a few other accounts, but I forgot the usernames. I'm she/her, gals, gents, and other peeps. Those happen to be what I'm attracted to, since I'm bi as heck. Also, for all yall Homestucks out there, I'm a Caprist and Heir of Time. The leader of FACE, aka Fu-I mean fREAKING Awesome Crazy Extravaganza (Disclaimer: I made that up on the spot from an inside joke which I'm in a chat for story do not let john wasp near mary bee make any dick roman jokes will hurt you for sam probably high five you You can call me Cel, AE, Hal, or celeste besides my nickname. The true awkward memer, and MAN am I an aspiring fanfic author, even though I suck. So yeet. There. Done. Fandoms I'm into a lot of fandoms. Let's see. Homestuck, Hetalia, Supernatural, Be More Chill, Percy Jackson, Wings of Fire, Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, Magnus Chase, Gravity Falls ( bow to the Illuminati nacho), Jacksepticeye(I am INVESTED), SCP (Secure, Contain, Protect), HAMILTON(!), Divergent (;-;), Danganronpa (;-; emotional ''rollercoaster''), Undertale, Fandomstuck (if that could be a fandom-now I'm imagining the Fandomstuck version of Fandomstuck sweet fresh hell), and Hunger Games. Appearance (Credit to Jokester, who came up with this but I tweaked it to match my SAMBppearance.) I have long straight blond hair, with some silver and bronze streaks at the bottom, It’s usually left down, but I do put it in a high ponytail at times. I have an oval shaped face, which usually is looking down at the ground, inspecting everything. My skin is tanned. I have neon green eyes, that are framed by long blond eyelashes. When I'm possessed by my font family members, they turn fully blood red. I hold myself in a relaxed manner, often slumping under an invisible weight. I usually wear neon colors, preferably green and red, and my style is more aesthetic and Tumblry. I'm most often wearing a hoodie with the appearance of a nebula, hiding a white tee with a pumpkin in orange on it, grey sweatpants, and some form of high-tops. I have black cat-eye glasses with little rhinestones in the frame, and my nails are painted toxic green. Sometimes I wear cat-ear headphones, usually playing music from one of my fandoms. My age is 13, and I stand at a height of 5’6. My Flipside My flipside is Andale Myth Homestuckian, and she's a huge dork who's the Mage of Space with the sign Gemga. She has pale skin and light red eyes. When possessed by anyone or anything, they turn fully neon green. Her hair is short and black with a red streak in the middle of it, and also appears 13. She is about the same height as me, and usually wears dark shades accompanied by white. She's usually wearing a brown trench coat, revealing a white blouse, long black skirt, grey leggings, and sneakers. My Gang Most of my gang is from fandoms. Actually, all of them are. I'm too tired to list them here, also they change way too much, with the only constant being Andale. Can I go now?Category:SAMBers